Dear Ahjussi
by baerrychan
Summary: Baekhyun harus belajar hidup mandiri dengan tinggal bersama ahjussi yang tidak dikenalnya / "Siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku maka harus patuh pada peraturanku" / "Ini sih sama aja appa menjualku pada ahjussi!" / - Chanbaek. Genderswitch (GS).
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Ahjussi**

 **Chanbaek - GS! girl!Baekhyun**

* * *

Baekhyun sedang asik berfangirling ria dihadapan laptopnya dengan posisi tengkurap dan kedua kaki yang berayun-ayun diudara ketika seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya dari luar.

"Siapa?" serunya dari dalam tanpa melepas pandangan dari layar

"Ini appa, Baekhyun" sahut seseorang dari luar

"Oh, masuk saja appa, pintunya tidak dikunci"

 _Cklek!_

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka, memunculkan sosok sang appa, Byun Yesung yang masih sangat tampan meski sudah berusia 30an. Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya ketika Yesung duduk di pinggiran ranjang.

"Baekhyunnie" ucap Yesung lembut sambil mengelus surai kecoklatan putri satu-satunya itu.

"Ne, appa?"

"Appa minta tolong segera kemasi barang-barangmu"

"Eh?" Baekhyun terheran mendengar ucapan appanya barusan "Memangnya aku mau kemana? Bukankah yang akan pergi urusan bisnis ke China itu appa? Kenapa aku juga harus berkemas?"

"Iya, tapi selama appa pergi kau tidak tinggal di rumah ini. Appa akan menitipkanmu di rumah anak rekan bisnis appa" jelas Yesung

"Mwo? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Biasanya juga aku tinggal dirumah selama appa pergi ke luar negeri untuk urusan pekerjaan" protes Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibir merahnya, terlihat lucu, Yesung tertawa renyah dan mengacak rambut Baekhyun sebelum berkata,

"Sudahlah, turuti saja permintaan apa, ne? Besok appa sudah harus ke China dan karena kebetulan besok  
adalah hari minggu, jadi kau bisa pindah dan tinggal di rumah anak teman appa itu. Kha,kemasi barangmu, pagi-pagi sekali kau akan berangkat" Yesung bangkit dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya dan keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh appa-nya.

"Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak" gumamnya setelah punggung sang appa menghilang dibalik pintu.

 **.**

 **.**  
Dan disinilah Baekhyun, berdiri menghadap sebuah rumah mewah berdesain minimalis di salah satu kawasan perumahan elit di pusat kota. Tangan kanannya menggeret koper besar berwarna pink mencolok sedangkan tangan kiri Baekhyun memeluk Baby Bunny, _plushie_ kelinci berwarna putih berukuran jumbo kesayangannya. Appa Yesung tidak bisa mengantarnya karena harus berangkat ke China dengan pesawat pagi agar dapat mengejar waktu untuk meeting di siang harinya.

 _Ting tong._

Baekhyun memencet bel sekali. Hening.

Tidak ada sahutan dari intercom yang tertempel disebelah bel. Ck, Baekhyun paling malas jika disuruh menunggu seperti ini. Ia mengunyah permen karetnya dengan tidak sabar lalu memencet belnya berulang-ulang sebelum sebuah suara di belakangya menginterupsi.

"Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mendapati seorang lelaki tinggi dengan balutan kaus putih, celana training, dan sepatu olah raga sedang berdiri dengan nafas sedikit terengah. Terlihat lebih menggoda karena tubuhnya sedang berkeringat sehingga kaus tipis yang dikenakannya sedikit mencetak lekuk ototnya. Lelaki ini mengingatkan Baekhyun dengan model-model pria di majalah fashion. Oh atau mungkin seperti model iklan tempat kebugaran di mall yang sering ia kunjungi bersama Tao, sahabatnya di sekolah.

Baekhyun hanya melongo menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dihadapannya. entah terpesona atau apa yang jelas wajahnya terlihat sangat bodoh sekarang.

"Apa kau yang bernama Byun Baekhyun?"

Gadis berwajah imut itu terkesiap saat suara lelaki itu kembali menelusup ke telinganya.

"Ah, n-ne, aku Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun terbata- bata, seharusnya ia heran kenapa lelaki ini bisa tahu namanya, tapi rasa canggung lebih menguasai dirinya ketika berhadapan dengan pria tampan seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk"

Baekhyun mengerjap mendengar ucapannya barusan dan hanya menonton ketika lelaki tadi membuka pagar rumah lalu melenggang masuk dengan santai. _Jangan bilang kalau orang ini yang punya rumah_.

"Cepat masuk, tunggu apa lagi?" seru lelaki tadi saat melihat Baekhyun masih berdiri mematung diluar.

 _Kyaaaaa, mimpi apa kau Baekhyun bisa tinggal_ _satu atap dengan pria tampan seperti dia._ Baekhyun hampir melompat kegirangan, namun ia berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tenang.

"Tapi ahjussi, koperku ini berat, aku tidak bisa membawanya sendirian, bisa tolong ajussi bawakan koperku?" pinta Baekhyun sambil menunjukkan jurus aegyo _puppy eyes_ yang menurutnya selalu ampuh pada siapapun, tapi sepertinya kali ini ia salah. Lelaki tadi hanya menyeringai sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Memangnya aku ini pesuruhmu? Siapa juga yang rela membawakan koper berwarna norak seperti itu. Bawa saja sendiri dan lekas masuk jika tak mau ku kunci dari dalam"

 _MWO?_

Khayalan manis Baekhyun yang membayangkan akan tinggal bersama dengan ajussi tampan buyar seketika.

"Hey ahjussi! Aku ini kan tamu, seharusnya aku dilayani dengan baik. Ahjussi! AHJUSSI!"

Yang dipangil tak menoleh sedikitpun dan terus melangkah masuk hingga sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu. Baekhyun mengerang kesal dan menghentakkan kakinya ke aspal sebelum akhirnya bersusah payah menggerek koper besarnya dan masuk ke dalam.

"Dasar ajussi tiang jelek!"

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun masih menggerutu ketika sudah berada di dalam rumah. Kenapa halaman rumah ini luas sekali sehingga jarak yang ia tempuh jadi semakin jauh dan membuat tangannya pegal karena menyeret koper miliknya sendiri yang berat. Sementara si ajussi sudah duduk manis diatas sofa dengan besilang kaki dan kedua tangan terlipat di dada.

"Duduklah disitu" perintahnya dengan suara datar

 _Tanpa disuruh juga aku akan duduk. Memangnya_ _tidak capek apa menyeret koper besar dan berat di_ _sepanjang halaman rumahmu yang luasnya setengah lapangan bola itu!_

Baekhyun membanting dirinya disofa seberang si ahjussi dan mendesah lelah. Sepertinya kegiatan menyeret koper pantas disebut olahraga karena cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Kau sudah tahu siapa aku?" tanya si ahjussi.

Baekhyun hanya meliriknya tajam. Si ajussi tiang ini benar-benar. Tidak lihat apa dia sedang capek hampir mati seperti ini? Bukannya disediakan minuman atau apa.

"Ya, aku tahu. Ahjussi adalah orang yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah kutemui" jawab Baekhyun asal, lagi-lagi si ahjussi hanya menyeringai. Ah, kenapa seringainya itu bisa membuat wajahnya terlihat menyebalkan dan tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Terserah kau mau menganggapku apa, yang jelas untuk sementara kau akan tinggal dirumahku. Siapapun yang menginjakkan kaki di rumahku maka harus patuh pada peraturanku"

"Ya, ya, ya. Terserah ahjussi saja. Sekarang tunjukkan dimana kamarku. Aku mau istirahat" Baekhyun tidak peduli mau dibilang tidak sopan atau apa. Lagian ahjussi ini duluan yang berlaku seenaknya.

Uh? Seenaknya bagaimana Baekhyun? Ini kan memang rumahnya.

"Aku belum selesai Byun Baekhyun" si ahjussi berkata dengan penekanan pada setiap perkataannya. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal.

"Ini, ada titipan dari ayahmu" si ahjussi menyodorkan sebuah amplop panjang berwarna putih di atas meja.

Baekhyun tidak bergerak sedikitpun, malah menatap amplop dan ajussi secara bergantian.

"Cepat buka, kau tidak mau tahu isinya?" sepertinya si ahjussi harus selalu menyuruh Baekhyun dengan menambahkan kata 'cepat' di awal kalimat karena menurutnya respon gadis itu lamban sekali.

Dengan ragu Baekhyun meraih amplop putih tadi dan membukanya, mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam amplop, membuka lipatannya lalu membaca isinya.

 _Baekhyunnie, putri kesayangan appa,_ _Maaf appa tidak bisa memberitahumu langsung,_ _karena appa tahu pasti kau akan menolak mentah-mentah usul appa ini. Kau tau kenapa appa menitipkanmu di rumah Park Chanyeol-ssi, anak teman appa?_

 _Ini semua demi kebaikanmu Baekhyun,_ _kau harus mulai belajar hidup mandiri._ _Mulai sekarang appa akan menitipkan uang jajanmu pada Chanyeol-ssi, tapi kau tidak bisa meminta uang jajanmu sebelum kau mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang ditugaskan oleh Chanyeol-ssi. Anggap saja kau sedang 'bekerja' lalu uang jajanmu itu adalah upahnya, arra? Pokoknya turuti saja yang Chanyeol-ssi katakan karena appa sudah menitipkanmu padanya._

 _Jadilah anak gadis yang_ _baik dan jangan merepotkan, ne?_ _  
_

 _Appa mencintaimu._

.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, dan reaksi selanjutnya…..

 ** _BRAK!_**

Baekhyun menggebrak meja dengan helaian surat tadi dibawah telapak tangannya.

"Apa-apaan ini?! Ini sih sama saja appa menjualku pada ahjussi! Masa bodo pokoknya aku tidak percaya kalau itu surat dari appa. Bilang saja ahjussi mau memperbudakku selama aku dititipkan disini, iya kan? Mengaku saja deh ahjussi! Kalau ahjussi bertindak macam-macam aku tak akan segan mengandukannya pada appa!" bentak Baekhyun yang diakhiri dengan ancaman

"Kau kira aku takut? coba saja hubungi saja appa-mu kalau tidak percaya" Chanyeol berusaha terdengar santai menanggapi gadis labil dihadapannya walaupun sebenarnya ia sangat ingin sekali menjambak rambut ekor kuda Baekhyun dengan sepenuh hati.

"Mana mungkin aku menelponnya sekarang, Appa pasti masih berada di dalam pesawat, lebih baik aku pulang saja!" Baekhyun bangkit lalu berbalik sambil menyeret kopernya dan memeluk Baby Bunny ketika kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Chanyeol selanjutnya sukses membuat Baekhyun membeku ditempat.

"Percuma, appa-mu sudah menitipkan kunci rumahnya padaku"

 **DEG!**

 _Ya tuhan, jadi appa benar-benar menjualku pada_ _ahjussi menyebalkan ini?_

Baekhyun menoleh dengan gerakan lambat dan mendapati Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil memain-mainkan kunci rumah Baekhyun dengan jemarinya.

 _Huaaaa appa sungguh keterlaluan T.T_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **END or TBC?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Ahjussi**

 **Chanbaek - GS! girl!Baekhyun**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Huhu…hiks.. huhuhu… hiks.. hiks.."

Baekhyun sedang menangis tersedu-sedu dipojokan, bagaimana mungkin appa-nya bisa setega ini membiarknnya dijadikan pelayan oleh seorang ahjussi yang baru dikenalnya. Apa sang appa sudah tidak mau lagi merawatnya? Apa dia terlalu manja sehingga appanya sudah tidak mau mempunyai anak seperti dirinya?

"Jangan berlebihan, ini usul appa-mu sendiri. Pasti appa-mu itu bermaksud baik" Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun meski nada bicaranya terdengar tidak tulus.

"Bermaksud baik bagaimana kalau aku sampai dijadikan pelayan di rumah ini?! Ahjussi mungkin senang karena tak perlu repot-repot membayar pembantu, tapi kan yang paling dirugikan aku. Sudahlah ahjussi tidak mengerti perasaanku, lebih baik ahjussi diam saja!" bentak Baekhyun dengan air mata yang berlinang di pipinya.

Chanyeol mendengus sembari memutar bola matanya, kekanakan sekali anak Yesung ahjussi ini, seperti berhadapan dengan bocah umur 5 tahun saja.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan pekerjaan sebagai pembantu? Kau malu melakukannya?" lanjut Chanyeol kembali ke inti pembicaraan

"Bukan begitu, selama ini semua hal dirumahku dikerjakan oleh pelayan yang dibayar appa, jadi aku tidak tahu caranya memasak, beres-beres rumah mencuci piring atau mencuci baju. Bagaimana bisa aku dapat uang jajan dari ahjussi kalau aku saja tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah" jelas Baekhyun sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Kalau begitu mulai saat ini belajarlah melakukan segala sesuatunya sendiri, kau tidak mau kehilangan uang jajanmu kan? Nah sebagai permulaan, sekarang belanja ke supermarket, kebetulan bahan-bahan mentah di kulkas sudah mulai habis"

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar. Apa si ahjussi tidak simpati melihatnya tadi menangis sesunggukan? Padahal Baekhyun berharap si ahjussi akan melunak dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikannya 'pembantu' di rumah ini.

"Sekarang?"

"Tidak, tahun depan. Ya tentu saja sekarang! Memangnya kau mau mati kelaparan? Coba saja lihat sendiri di dapur sudah tidak ada bahan makanan apapun!"

"Ya sudah ahjussi jangan berteriak begitu dong, memangnya aku tuli!"

"Siapa yang berteriak!"

"Itu ajussi berteriak!"

 _Relax Park Chanyeol, relax. Jangan membuang-buang tenagamu hanya untuk meladeni gadis cerewet, keras kepala, dan manja seperti dia. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu buang perlahan. Fuuuh. Haaah._

Chanyeol berani sumpah, selama 4 tahun ia bekerja sebagai manajer cabang perusahaan milik ayahnya dan telah bertemu dengan banyak orang, baru kali ini Chanyeol mengenal manusia macam gadis manja dihadapannya ini. Sungguh, Byun Baekhyun jauuuh lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan klien-kliennya yang banyak mau dan sulit diajak bekerja sama.

"Baiklah Baekhyun," Chanyeol berkata sepelan mungkin, "Tolong segera berbelanja ke supermarket. Ini daftar bahan-bahan yang harus kau beli dan ini uangnya"

Entah dari mana tahu-tahu Chanyeol menyerahkan secarik kertas yang penuh dengan tulisan beserta beberapa lembar uang. Baekhyun yakin pasti si ahjussi sudah menyiapkannya sebelum Baekhyun datang kesini.

Baekhyun mengambil kertas yang bertuliskan daftar belanjaan dengan kasar lalu membacanya.

"Sebanyak ini? Ahjussi sudah tidak belanja berapa lama sih?" protes Baekhyun sambil mengacungkan kertas yang ia pegang di depan Chanyeol

"Wajar saja banyak, itu memang untuk stok bulanan" jelas Chanyeol enteng

"APA? Jadi aku harus membawanya sendirian? Ahjussi yang benar saja!"

"Lakukan sekarang atau besok kau tidak akan dapat uang jajan"

Glek!

 _Sial._

Mulai saat itu Baekhyun bertekad akan mencuri kunci rumahnya dari si ahjussi agar dapat pulang dan mengambil tabungan yang disimpan di kamarnya. Ah sial sekali dompetnya mulai tipis karena ini akhir bulan dan belum waktunya appa Yesung memberinya uang bulanan.

"Kemarikan uangnya!" Baekhyun merebut uang yang masih ditangan Chanyeol lalu pergi dengan langkah yang sengaja dihentak-hentakan ke lantai agar si ahjussi tahu betapa kesalnya ia tanpa mengetahui Chanyeol sedang menyeringai.

"Oi, Baekhyun!" panggil Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun sudah didepan pintu. Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, siapa tahu si ahjussi tiang itu berubah pikiran dan berniat mengantarkannya ke supermarket. Baekhyun menoleh, masih merengut.

"Sisa uangnya jangan dipakai untuk jajan yah" Chanyeol mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum manis sekali, tapi terlalu kentara dibuat-buatnya, Baekhyun jadi semakin dongkol.

"Cerewet. Dasar ahjussi pelit!"

Baekhyun keluar sambil membanting pintu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

 _Haha, ini mulai menyenangkan_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Baekhyun hanya mondar-mandir sambil mendorong trolly nya di bagian sayur-mayur yang tersedia di supermarket. Sungguh, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mampir ke dapur saat pelayan-pelayan di rumahnya sedang memasak dan karena itu sangat buta mengenai bahan-bahan mentah. Baekhyun melihat ke daftar belanjaan yang tadi diberikan Chanyeol.

"Pokchoi? Sawi? Bedanya apa?" pandangan Baekhyun beralih ke berbagai jenis sayuran yang tersedia dihadapannya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jari telunjuknya di bibir, pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Baekhyun?"

Telinga Baekhyun menangkap suara yang barusan memanggil namanya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendadak jantungnya berdegup kencang seketika.

 _Omo omo omo kenapa dia bisa ada disini?!_ _Kyaaa ottokhae aku tidak sempat dandan bagaimana ini bagaimana bagaimanaaa_

Baekhyun merapikan penampilannya terburu-buru lalu memasang senyum yang paling manis.

"Ya, Kris-sunbaenim?"

"Ah, ternyata benar kau. Sendirian saja?"

"I-iya sunbae. Apa sunbae sedang berbelanja juga?" Baekhyun berusaha terdengar biasa meski dalam hati ia bersorak kegirangan. Siapa juga yang tidak senang bertemu dengan orang yang disukai saat suasana hati sedang kacau karena seorang ahjussi yang menyebalkan.

"Aku sedang membeli minuman di sebelah sana lalu dari jauh aku melihatmu, langsung saja aku kesini. Sepertinya tadi kau terlihat bingung, apa ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aaa..itu.."

Akhirnya Baekhyun menjelaskan kalau dia belum pernah sama sekali belanja untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari, makanya dia terlihat bingung. Agak malu juga Baekhyun menceritakannya tapi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Kris pun jadi ikut membantu Baekhyun, ia cukup mengenal bahan-bahan mentah karena ia sendiri pernah beberapa kali diajari memasak oleh ibunya. Ada hikmahnya juga si ahjussi tiang menyuruhnya berbelanja hari ini. Baekhyun jadi tahu beberapa fakta baru menenai senior yang dia sukai itu, salah satunya fakta bahwa ibunya Kris merupakan pemilik restoran China yang cukup besar dan terkenal di Seoul.

"Oh jadi restoran itu milik eomma-nya sunbae? Makanan disana enak-enak, aku dan appa sering mampir kesana" seru Baekhyun semangat

"Kalau begitu datanglah lagi kapan-kapan, jangan lupa ajak temanmu juga, siapa namanya? Tao ya? Nanti kalian boleh makan sepuasnya, gratis!"

"Benarkah? Waaah terima kasih sunbae. Iya nanti aku akan mengajak Tao juga untuk ikut"

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga tidak terasa semua belanjaan sudah lengkap di trolly Baekhyun. Ia dan Kris ke kasir bersama untuk membayar belanjaan masing-masing. Untung saja Baekhyun bertemu Kris, karena bagaimana mungkin ia menenteng 4 kantong plastik besar ini sendirian. Memang dasar si ahjussi itu tidak punya otak.

Kris berinisiatif untuk menenteng 2 kantong belanjaan Baekhyun yang berat sementara Baekhyun menenteng 2 kantong lain yang lebih ringan. Ah, Baekhyun memang tidak salah menyukai seseorang, sudah tampan, baik, _gentleman_ pula. Beda sekali dengan si ahjussi yang selalu bertindak seenak jidat tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun merasa harinya semakin sempurna ketika Kris menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena takut merepotkan, tapi namja blasteran China-Kanada itu memaksa, akhirnya Baekhyun menerima tawaran Kris dengan senang hati. Lumayan dapat menghemat uang jajannya yang sedang sekarat, masalahnya saat berangkat tadi Baekhyun menggunakan taksi yang cukup memakan biaya.

"Terima kasih banyak Kris-sunbae sudah banyak membantuku hari ini." ucap Baekhyun ketika sudah di depan pagar rumah. Rumah Chanyeol. Untung saja rutenya tidak terlalu sulit jadi Baekhyun dapat dengan mudah menghafal jalan pulang.

"Sama-sama, senang bisa membantumu Baekhyun" sahut Kris sambil tersenyum, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai bertemu besok disekolah"

"Ah, i-iya sunbae. Hati-hati dijalan"

"Hm-m"

Baekhyun baru masuk ke rumah ketika mobil Kris sudah menghilang di belokan. Wajahnya sumringah bukan main. Dan senyumnya masih mengembang ketika memasuki rumah, meski belanjaan yang dibawanya berat tapi rasa bahagia luar biasa mengalahkan semuanya. Baekhyun merasa seolah ada taman bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya dengan ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya dan musik yang mengalun indah di telinganya. Oke Baekhyun hiperbolis.

Dan khayalan indah Baekhyun musnah ketika—

"Wajahmu terlihat bodoh kalau sedang senyum-senyum seperti itu"

Senyum diwajah Baekhyun berganti menjadi cibiran begitu tahu si pemilik suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Ahjussi itu sudah berganti baju dan terlihat lebih segar, yang tidak berubah hanya ekspresi mengejeknya yang membuat Baekhyun sangat ingin meninju wajahnya. Bisa tidak sih wajah tampannya itu dimanfaatkan untuk membuat ekspresi yang lebih enak dilihat?

"Daripada ajussi duduk membuang waktu disana lebih baik bantu aku membawa belanjaan ini ke dapur"

Si ahjussi bangkit untuk menghampiri Baekhyun lalu dengan sengaja Baekhyun menyodorkan dua kantung belanjaan yang paling berat ke Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mau bawa yang itu, kelihatannya berat. Yang ini saja" Chanyeol malah mengambil dua kantung lain yang lebih ringan lalu melenggang santai ke dapur, sementara Baekhyun memasang ekspresi tidak percaya dengan mulut menganga. Pria macam apa yang membiarkan perempuan membawa barang yang lebih berat seperti ini.

"Isssh, dasar ajussi tidak berperasaan!" umpat Baekhyun pelan

"Aku mendengarnya"

Dengan susah payah Baekhyun menenteng 2 kantung belanja yang berat, menyusul Chanyeol ke dapur sambil terus menggerutu.

"Segera masukkan buah dan sayuran ke dalam kulkas, setelah itu siapkan bahan untuk menu makan siang. Kau yang memasak."

" _MWO_? T-tapi—"

Chanyeol malah melemparkan apron ke wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tak berkutik. Jangankan memasak, nama bahan-bahan mentah saja dia tidak hafal. Sepertinya ini akan jadi hari yang panjang bagi Baekhyun. Mari berdoa untuk keselamatan Baekhyun agar ia tidak berakhir dengan membakar hangus dapur si ahjussi.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **To be continued.**


End file.
